


Our Constant Companions

by ightybug



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, the ghosts we make for ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ightybug/pseuds/ightybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our house was full of haunting melodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Constant Companions

"Think!"

Broad shoulders pivoted  
paused just long enough for me to get a 3/4 profile of his face.

I sulked.  
Tiny silver discs dwarfed by my hands.

"Nonsense.  
Come home."

The future had come and gone  
and left us wedged deeply in the past.  
English-built and look now.  
Years had passed and we were the monster.

Passageways long since lost  
A perpetual darkness  
Ghosts

Ghosts of the gaping past  
or sadness from back as far as the late 1800s.  
Footsteps wandering just out of sight  
or an old tune.

Things go missing.

You left. It was commonplace.

I came home wrapped in grief only to find nobody home.  
The lights out.  
I waited for hours.  
Day turned into night. The night froze.

I couldn't contain myself.  
I began to cry: "Please!"

And just like that  
I heard the click unlocking the door.  
Turning the knob.

Ghosts were our constant companions.  
Our house was full of haunting melodies  
the slow passage of time.

When you were busy you hardly noticed.  
But in a moment of doubt  
disappointment or sadness  
you pause.

You felt time behind your shadow  
waiting  
for the day of reckoning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece of blackout poetry that I created shortly after The Abominable Bride aired. It's still one of my favorites, so I thought I would post it here.


End file.
